This invention relates to amidine compounds.
3-ANILINO-5-PYRAZOLONES ARE INTERMEDIATES IN THE MANUFACTURE OF PYRAZOLONES, SUCH AS 2-PYRAZOLIN-5-ONES, WHICH ARE USED AS MAGENTA COLOR FORMERS IN PHOTOGRAPHIC COLOR MATERIALS. The 3-anilino-5-pyrazolones may be prepared by a multi-step process in which amidine compounds are formed as intermediates. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for making amidines compounds, and more particularly to provide certain amidines which may be utilized advantageously as intermediates in the manufacture of particularly useful, high quality pyrazolone color formers which have proven especially difficult to make in high yields by other methods or techniques known in the art.